Republic Loyalist Army
The '''Republic Loyalist Army '''was formed when the leader of the Republic Canadian-American Loyalists issued a Republic Loyalist treaty to all factions who were still loyal to the United Republic after it broke into a civil war. The founding document was the Republic Loyalist treaty that was signed by the leaders of the Republic Canadian-American, Republic African Loyalists and Republic Spanish Alignment in 2092 after the destruction of Australia and Russia to fight against the Republic Remnant factions. The Republican Loyalist Council was the head of state and head of government for the Republic Loyalist Army while a Grand Admiral was also head of government. Commanders-in-chief were African Loyalist Finton Chambers and Spanish Alignment leader Raymond Banez while the leader was Supreme Councillor Davis Jones. Executive branches were Republican Loyalist Council and Supreme Councillor. The capital of the Republic Loyalist Army was Ottawa, United States of Canada since Washington, D.C. was nuked by Russian Separatists in 2096, the capital was relocated to Ottawa. The official languages of the Loyalists were English, Spanish and African. The Republican Civil War was a 7-year war with the Remnant groups, Loyalists, led by Supreme Councillor Davis Jones, united under one banner and that banner being the Republican Loyalist flag that was created by the Republican Loyalist Council and Supreme Councillor Davis Jones in 2092 when he formed the Republic Loyalist Army, it consisted of Canadian-American, African and Spanish soldiers during the Republican Civil War and there was only a few known Korean and Japanese soldiers and officers who were still loyal to the United Republic and Davis Jones allowed their service to continue as Republic Loyalists. Background For years that lead back to the Atlas-501st Civil War, Supreme President Kent Sanders of the Supreme Council of the Republic was the leading member above the other Supreme Councillors. Supreme President of the U.S.C. Kent Sanders was seated as Supreme President of the Supreme Council of the Republic after the Atlas-501st Civil War which resulted in the cities of Vancouver and Berlin being destroyed by Atlas nukes when the war was declared over which the Republic of North America along with the Korean armies, Japanese armies, Chinese armies, Russian armies, German armies, African armies, British armies and the Australian armies all coming together to form the United Republic of Earth and their leaders forming the Supreme Council of the Republic with the President of the U.S.C. was seated as Supreme President. The founding document of the United Republic was the World Leaders Alliance Treaty that was signed by the leaders. History Birth of the Republic Loyalist Army During the Republican Civil War, in 2092 Supreme Councillor Davis Jones sought to reunite the Republic Loyalist factions back together to form the Republic Loyalist Army to move against the rising force of the Republic Remnant and then issued the Republican Loyalist Alliance Treaty to all leaders who were still loyal to the United Republic after the Supreme President's assassination in 2080, the Republic Loyalist Army capital was Ottawa, Ontario, U.S.C., and was headed by Supreme Councillor Davis Jones while Finton Chambers and Raymond Banez were Supreme Commanders. The Republic Loyalist Navy was the naval branch of the Republic Loyalist Military that was headed by an unnamed Canadian admiral.